The present invention is related to a device for pushing a fluid, and more particularly to a unit utilizing current to control reciprocation for pushing fluids.
The conventional pumping device is used to push a fluid to flow in a pipeline. The pumping device generally includes a water wheel apparatus or a pump unit communicating with a pipeline and externally connected with a motor. The motor operates to drive the water wheel to rotate or drive the pump unit to reciprocally move for pushing the fluid. Therefore, the fluid can be circulated in the pipeline or transferred from one place to another place.
The conventional pumping device is equipped with the motor so that the much room is occupied and the cost is relatively high. Also, one single pipeline system is often equipped with one single pump. Alternatively, one single pumping device can be used in cooperation with two pipeline systems. In this case, many switch valves or check valves must be mounted on the two pipeline systems. This leads to high cost and inconvenience in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,003 of this applicant discloses a device in which five magnets are disposed in a chamber. The chamber is formed with several openings. A coil provided with variable current direction serves to drive one of the magnets to reciprocally move so as to alternately push two fluids. Such measure is applicable to liquid-cooled or phase-change cooling system. Especially, this measure can suck in the cold air in the environment to serve as a heat-absorbing coolant. When assembled, it should be noted that the same poles of the five magnets are directed to each other.